Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 12
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XII) Die Hallen schmiegten sich an den Berg dahinter und zeigten nur einen kleinen Teil der größtenteils unterirdischen Anlage. Mit speziellen Lichtverzerrungsschilden, den Vorläufern der Tarntechnik, wurden die oberirdischen Anlagen versteckt. Nur die kleinste dieser Hallen war nicht davon betroffen. Sie wurde als „Sala de Normandie“ betitelt. In ihr befanden sich das Museum und die Überreste des allerersten Raumschiffes von Wing. Das Dock, in welchem früher auch der Jäger ihrer Eltern geparkt hatte, war direkt darunter. Sie landete gekonnt an einem „Ganxo d'aterratge”, einem Landehaken. Das war eine lange, hakenförmige Plattform, um die herum diverse Halterungen für die verschiedenen Flugzeugtypen befestigt waren. Nachdem Phoenixclaw die Flügel wieder zusammengelegt hatte, machte die Halterung genau das, was sie machen sollte, sie fixierte den Jäger. Von diesem Komplex aus gab es mehrere Möglichkeiten um in die Stadt zu kommen. So existierte neben der Straßenanbindung noch eine Metro-Station gleich in der Nähe. Neben diesen öffentlichen Wegen, gab es aber noch die wing’sche Metro, die sämtliche Anlagen in und um Barcelona mit dem Wing Tower verband. Diese spezielle Magnetschwebebahn, die sich in einen, mit Magneten ausgekleideten Tunnel bewegte, war unglaublich schnell. Die Strecke, für die man mit der normalen Metro etwa sieben Minuten brauchte, schaffte sie in nur einer Minute. Sie hatte die wing’sche Metro während ihres Urlaubs schon benutzt, und zwar um in das Museum für die WT-100(A) Normandie zu kommen. Als sie das erste Mal mit ihr gefahren ist, wunderte sie sich nicht mehr, warum früher alleine in und um Barcelona fast die Hälfte der vier Millionen Angestellten der Wing Technologies gearbeitet hatten. Mit der immer noch futuristisch anmutenden Schwebebahn fuhr sie in den Wing Tower, wo sie dann auf die normale Metro umstieg. So kam sie bis zum Plaça de Gaudí, vor dem Ostportal der Sagrada Família. Als sie in der Kirche drinnen war, erkannte sie sie kaum noch. Anders als noch etwa sechs Monate zuvor, waren nun jede Menge betende Leute auf den Bänken und beteten zu Gott oder ihren jeweiligen Göttern. Neben Asari saßen getarnte Neurokia, neben Menschen Zoltrak und viele andere. Da sie, der Einfachheit wegen, nur ihre Admiralsuniform verborgen und ihre Haarfarbe geändert hatte, erkannte man sie. Viele Föderationsangehörige, also Leute die deren Zeichen mittlerweile offen trugen, erkannten sie und rannten auf sie zu. Auf Katalanisch, Ar’rabestas, Neurokianisch und unzähligen andere Sprachen wurde sie gefragt, was sie auf der Erde suche. Die restlichen Menschen und Citadel-Ratsspezies wurden, wie von EVI prophezeit, auf diesen Auflauf aufmerksam und kamen hinzu. Als zunehmend die Titel „Admiral“, beziehungsweise „Fleet-Admiral“ im Zusammenhang mit ihren Namen fielen, stoppte sie das Gerede und Gerufe mit einer einzigen Handbewegung und erklärte, dass sie nicht sie sei und mit dieser Situation immer öfters konfrontiert wurde. Sie wusste nichts von den genannten Sachen und wollte nur in der Krypta in aller Ruhe beten. Die Leute ließen nur zögernd von ihr ab, erst als sie auf der Geschichte beharrte – und mit Blick auf die Citadel-Völker – die anderen ausbremste, gingen sie wieder. Phoenixclaw atmete auf und ging runter in die Krypta. „Ich hab es ihnen gesagt…“, meinte EVI nur schmunzelnd. „Ja, ich weiß, aber dass sich die Leute tatsächlich so auf mich stürzen würden… Sie sind hier in Sicherheit, doch je schlimmer die Lage draußen wird, desto schlimmer wird es auch innerhalb der Kuppel. Ich hab schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so viele Leute beten sehen, jedenfalls nicht hier auf der Erde. Hoffentlich kann das Pantheon diesen Leuten ihren Frieden wieder geben.“, flüsterte sie und ging in die Krypta hinab. Der Blumenkranz zu Ehren von Antoni Gaudís 260ten Todestag war noch relativ frisch und leuchtete durch seine gelben Blumen im sonst faden Licht der oberen Fenster und Kerzen, genauso wie der auf den Grab des Masterminds, deren 140ter Todestag ebenfalls noch gefeiert wurde. Vor beiden waren außerdem Kerzen, rechts neben den des Masterminds stand die Statue des Engels mit der roten Lanze. Phoenixclaw ging zu beiden Gräbern hin und verneigte sich auch vor beiden. Sie hatte zu keinem der beiden einen wahren Bezug, konnte die Ideale von Gaudí nicht teilen und die Entschlossenheit des Masterminds nur bewundern. Doch sonst waren beide für sie irgendwie Schutzpatrone. Der Selige und die Heilige. Letztere dürfte der Grund für die Föderationsspezies sein, ausgerechnet hier zum Pantheon zu beten. Nachdem sie sich vor beiden Gräbern verneigt hatte, stand sie auf und ging zur Statue mit dem Engel und der Lanze des Lebens. Sie passte peinlichst genau auf, dass sie nicht auf die Grabplatte des Masterminds stieg und machte deswegen eine schmerzliche Verrenkung. Doch als sie die Lanze in die Finger bekam und sie nach oben hin rauszuziehen versuchte, warf sie die Statue zu Boden. Sie konnte sich wieder aufrappeln und schaute auf die Statue, die ihre nun schwarzen Flügel auffächerte. Die roten Augen leuchteten, genauso wie das Zeichen auf ihrer Stirn. „Nur die Astreus darf diese Lanze berühren. Verschwinde!“, fauchte sie. Phoenixclaw griff an ihren Gürtel und zog den roten Stab raus. Sie zog ihn aus und stellte sich vor die Statue, ihre Astralbahnen begannen zuerst grün, dann leicht rötlich zu leuchten. Die Statue musterte sie von oben nach unten und nickte dann. „Astreus, die Lanze ist Eure. Die Konvergenz kann Leben schaffen, aber auch zerstören. Denn mit zwei wurde alles erschaffen und mit zwei wird alles enden. Aria Atarian i Daratari i Raikan i Reshanta.“, meinte sie, verneigte sich und warf die Lanze vor ihre Füße. Dann verfärbten sich ihre Flügel wieder weiß, wobei der schwarze Stoff zu ihrer rechten Hand wanderte und dort eine schwarze Lanze formte. Die Statue nahm wieder ihre alte Position ein. Phoenixclaw nahm die zweite Lanze und verneigte sich vor der Statue. Als sie die zweite Lanze nahm, erfuhr sie einen wahnsinnigen Flashback. Eine Art genetische Erinnerung. Das Mastermind rannte mit den beiden Lanzen in der Hand durch die Trümmer und Ruinen von London. Vor ihr waren drei Männer, zwei junge und ein älterer. Sie sprangen auf die Ruine vor ihnen. Das Mastermind folgte ihnen und verschoss unterm Flug mit einer der Lanzen einen Energiestrahl, welcher einen der Männer vaporisierte. Die beiden anderen blieben stehen. „Nekromorph! Es ist aus!“, rief das Mastermind. „Oh nein! Noch lange nicht!“, entgegnete der ältere Mann wahnsinnig lächelnd, worauf der etwas jüngere vorpreschte und vom Mastermind enthauptet wurde. Sie ging auf Nekromorph zu, schwarze Energiewirbel bildeten sich um sie. Die beiden Lanzen verschwanden in ihrem Körper. „Für all das; für den Frevel gegen das Leben und die Göttlichkeit der Seele; für die Erschaffung von genetischen Bastarden und dämonischen Wesen; verbanne ich dich in die unendliche Schwärze der schwarzen Galaxie Nemesis! Mögest du in den tiefsten Zirkel der Verbrecher und Verräter aufgenommen werden und das Licht des Lebens niemals wieder sehen!“, rief das Mastermind, worauf sich eine schwarze Galaxie unter Nekromorph bildete. Schwarze Energiebänder, ähnlich denen beim Mastermind, kamen aus der schwarzen Galaxie hervor und umwickelten Nekromorph. Sie versuchten ihn in die Tiefe zu ziehen, wäre da nicht einer der Bastarde gekommen und hätte seinen Platz eingenommen. Nekromorph stand fast schon lächelnd vor dem zornigen Mastermind, während sich die Galaxie wieder verzog. „Siehst du Phoenix, mich kannst du nicht töten!“, sprach er fast schon töricht. „Warts ab!“, entgegnete das Mastermind fauchend, während sich aus der schwarzen Energie das erste von drei Flügelpaaren bildete. Sie wurde wieder zurückgeworfen und packte die beiden nun komprimierten Lanzen an ihren Gürtel. „Wow, das war jetzt cool…“, flüsterte sie nur und machte sich wieder zurecht. Mit den beiden Lanzen am Körper fühlte sie sich nun irgendwie komisch. Sie verzog sich so schnell wie möglich aus der Kathedrale und zur Metrostation. Eine Art Kopfschmerz machte sich breit. Als sie endlich am Dock war und in ihren Jäger stieg, hatte sie ein drückendes Gefühl in den Schläfen, welches erst verschwand, als sie die beiden Lanzen abnahm und neben ihren Sitz in der Steuerkapsel legte. Sie schaute auf die beiden Stangen, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und öffnete die Halteklammern des Docks. Diesmal kam sie schnell und unentdeckt durch die Atmosphäre und die Reaperblockade. Etwa auf Höhe von Mars sprang sie aus den System in den sicheren Raumtunnel. Dort stellte sie die Geschwindigkeit so weit runter, dass sie gerade so nicht aus den Tunnel flog und aktivierte den Autopiloten. „EVI, weck mich, wenn mir vor Atakari-Thera-01 sind.“, sprach sie noch, dann machte sie ein Nickerchen. Durch das Verringern der Schock-Stärke konnte sie die etwa 30 Sekunden lange Reise auf etwa eine halbe Stunde dehnen, dann wurde sie von EVI auf den Endpunkt aufmerksam gemacht und wachte aus ihrem Dösen auf. Im Atlantis-Komplex brach gerade die Dämmerung herein. Die vielen Wohntürme und Skyways leuchteten weiß-gelblich, wobei einzelne Lichter oder farbige Fenster Akzente reinbrachten. Die Phoenix war noch im Anti-Gravitations-Dock und wurde von allen Seiten her hell erleuchtet. Eine Heerschar von Arbeitern arbeitete am rechten Triebwerk und an einigen Stellen auf der Hülle, während Shuttle und Transporter Teile oder weitere Arbeiter brachten. Beim Landen war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, wie knapp bemessen das Dock war. Sowohl vom Heck, wie auch vom Bug aus gab es noch ca. 500 Meter Platz, zu den Flügeln hin sogar noch weniger. Das war also in gewisser weiße Präzisionsarbeit gewesen. Phoenixclaw landete ohne große Probleme im Hangar und wurde dort von Seraphim begrüßt. „Kannst du dein Leben auch mal nicht in Gefahr bringen?“, fragte sie und wischte sich eine der blutroten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Wieso? Es lief alles gut. Katalonien hat seine alten Beschützer wieder, ich habe die beiden Lanzen von Leben und Tod und weder ich noch die Firebird haben einen Kratzer. Ergo lief alles nach Plan.“, rechtfertigte sich Phoenixclaw. „Silver wär vor lauter Sorgen fast gestorben, von seinem immer noch etwas fragwürdigen Gesundheitszustand mal abgesehen.“ „Wie geht’s Silver eigentlich? Ist seine Gehirnerschütterung wieder verschwunden?“ „Nein, davon rede ich ja! Als du vor etwa einem halben Tag abgehauen bist, ist alles wieder schlimmer geworden. Mistral ließ ihn deswegen auf die Krankenstation des Atlantis-Komplexes bringen. Sie kann sich diesen Umstand nicht mal erklären.“, erklärte Seraphim, als sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen. „Verdammt. Ich muss zu ihm und ihn beruhigen…“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw nur. „Ach, das ist kein Problem, dafür hast du genügend Zeit. Hier kannst du momentan sowieso nichts anderes machen. Geh einfach aus der Repräsentanten-Luftschleuse und dann die Gangway entlang. EVI kann dich dann über den Tech-Com durch die Gänge führen. Da wir so nahm an Zentrum sind liegt eh alles in der Nähe.“, erklärte Seraphim nur und stieg auf dem Mannschaftsdeck aus. „Aha…“, dachte Phoenixclaw nur laut und folgte einfach der Beschreibung. Auf den Weg in die futuristische Krankenstation kamen ihr viele seltsame Vögel entgegen. Forscher die nur auf ihre Tech-Coms oder Tablets starrten. Leute die über die Data-Glass telefonierten oder mit Tech-Linsen arbeiteten. In Gespräche vertiefte Wissenschaftler, die wegen einer plötzlich gekommenen Idee alles stehen und liegen ließen und noch viele mehr. Die meisten trugen schwarze oder graue Proxima-Anzüge, wobei die Vita-Bahnen nur an den Ärmeln und quer über das Oberteil liefen. Sie leuchteten auch nicht einheitlich blau, sondern mal hellblau, cyanfarben, gelb, rötlich, grün, weiß oder eher silbern. Scheinbar trugen Leute mit dem gleichen Rang, Stand oder aus der selben Abteilung die jeweilige Farbe. Einige, vor allem Forscher, aber auch eher höherrangige Leute und Soldaten, hatten an den Unterarmen ähnliche Zierelemente wie die Salarianer. Die meisten waren aus einer speziellen Kunststofffaserverbindung und weiß oder an die Farben der Anzüge angepasst, aber es gab auch metallene. Die Formvariation ging von simplen Bögen, die bis zum Ellenbogen reichte, über eine einzige Spitze, bis hin zu gezackten Elementen. Auch durchsichtige und leuchtende Varianten waren ihr begegnet. Wozu sie aber gebraucht wurden, erschloss sich ihr nicht. Die Gänge und ihre wiederholende, an Kristallen erinnernde, Struktur machte das Orientieren nicht gerade leicht. Ohne EVIs Hilfe hätte sie sich mehr als ein dutzend Mal verlaufen. Sie kam irgendwann an und sah Silver unter einem der Ganzkörperscanner liegen. Zwei Ärzte standen gleich in der Nähe, einer betreute Silver, die andere schaute sich die Ergebnisse an. Die Ärzte waren zu beschäftigt und Silver war sediert, so dass sie erst durch einen Sicherheitsoffizier, der mit einer verletzten Forscherin reinkam, bemerkt wurde. „Admiral Phoenixclaw? Sie sind wieder hier?“, fragte er verwundert. Eine weitere Ärztin kam und nahm dem Offizier die Forscherin mit dem lädierten Bein ab. Die beiden anderen Ärzte wurden auf sie aufmerksam. Phoenixclaw nutzte die Chance und hing sich nach einem kurzen „Ja, sieht so aus.“ an die Ärztin ran. Der Offizier merkte, dass er nun fehl am Platz war und verzog sich schnell wieder, ehe er noch in etwas reingezogen wurde. „Wie geht es Commander Metal?“ „Physisch ist eigentlich alles wieder ok, aber psychisch… Ich hab nur einen Vorsorgescann machen lassen, nur damit uns nichts entgeht, Admiral.“, antwortete sie nur. Hing dann aber noch an: „Ich bin übrigens die medizinische Oberoffizierin Dr. Amanda Lassiel. Schön Sie kennenzulernen.“ „Gleichfalls. Also nochmal zu Commander Metal. Abgesehen von seinem mentalen Zustand ist alles ok?“, fragte Phoenixclaw nach. „Genau. Steven, bring ihn wieder zurück und geb ihm das andere Mittel, ich schreib für Dr. Mirage den Bericht.“ Der andere Arzt schob das Bett mit Silver um die Ecke und war so außer Sicht. „Admiral, ich hatte von Ihnen eigentlich etwas mehr Einfühlungsvermögen für den immer noch labilen Geisteszustand Ihres Piloten erwahrtet. Stattdessen fliegen Sie einfach zur Erde und hinterlassen nur eine als Memo geartete Nachricht. Commander Metal hatte das schlimmste befürchtet und ist auf offener Straße zusammengebrochen.“, rügte Dr. Lassiel Phoenixclaw. „Was meinen Sie eigentlich immer? Was für ein labiler Zustand?“ „Wissen Sie’s nicht? Commander Metal wollte sich wegen Ihrem Tod mehr als einmal selbst töten. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, würde er die ganze Zeit über psychologisch betreut. Keine Ahnung wie Dr. Mirage die Psychoprofile so manipulieren konnte, dass er überhaupt ans Steuer von zwei wing’schen Schiffen kam.“, bombardierte Dr. Lassiel sie. „Moment. Doktor, halten Sie kurz die Luft an. Mir wurde nie etwas von Commander Metals Selbstmordabsichten erzählt. Er hat nicht ein einziges Mal darüber gesprochen und weder in seiner Personalakte, noch in den erwähnten Psychoprofilen, die übrigens von der Menschen-Allianz erstellt wurden, steht so etwas. Wie kann ich auf jemanden Rücksicht nehmen, wenn ich gar nicht weiß, dass ich auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen muss?“, rechtfertigte sie sich, worauf Dr. Lassial kurz Luft holte, dann aber nichts sagte. Der andere Arzt kam wieder: „Der Patient ist wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sie können nun mit ihm reden, Admiral Phoenixclaw.“ nickte und folgte ihm hinter. Silver saß im Bett und las auf einem Glass-Tab diverse Nachrichten. Als er sie sah, legte er es sofort weg und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie gleich. „Och, keine Kopfschmerzen und kein Schwindelgefühl mehr. Mir geht’s wieder gut.“, antwortete er nur knapp. „Silver, wir müssen mal reden.“ Silvers Lächeln erstarb. „Wieso?“ „Ich habe gerade von deinen Selbstmordversuchen erfahren. Wann wolltest du mir das erzählen? Nie?“ „Wenn wir die Erde zurückerobert haben.“, antwortete er kleinlaut. „Das wird nicht passieren, wenn ich mich nicht auf jeden verlassen kann. Was verheimlichst du mir noch?“ „Gar nichts.“ „Das hast du mir schon in Barcelona gesagt, etwa eine Woche nach der Zerstörung der Kollektorenbasis. Und dann kam raus, dass du ein Flight Commander bist. Lügst du mich eigentlich permanent an?“ „Nein… Ich wollte dich nur nicht belasten.“ „Tja, dann solltest du dich jetzt fragen, was belastender ist: Nicht gewusst zu haben, dass man die ganze Zeit mit einen selbstmordgefährdeten Piloten geflogen ist, oder es zu wissen.“ „Es ist kompliziert…“ „Ich will nur wissen wieso.“ „Wegen dir. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mir die Schuld an deinen Tod gab. Und dann waren da noch die Anklage und die plötzliche Verachtung meines Vaters. Ich war fertig mit der Welt.“ „Wie oft?“, fragte sie nüchtern. „Vier, vielleicht fünf Mal.“ „Oh Götter…“ „Aber es ist vorbei. Als ich von Projekt Phoenix wusste, waren diese Gedanken weg.“ „Silver, so etwas geht nicht einfach vorbei. Wenn du dir einmal eine Knarre an den Schädel gehalten hast, wird das immer wieder passieren. Ich kann so einen Piloten nicht gebrauchen.“ „Das Mastermind hat es auch gewagt.“ „Das waren andere Umstände.“ „Nein, eben nicht.“ „Du beziehst dich hier auf eine uralte Geschichte und glaub mir, wäre Moreau nicht der engste aller Freunde des Masterminds gewesen, sie hätte ihn auf der Altairs-Station in die Klapse gesteckt und nicht ans Steuerpult der Normandy gesetzt.“ „Hab ich dich, die Blackbird XR2 oder gar die Phoenix in Gefahr gebracht? Hab ich je versucht absichtlich in irgendwas zu fliegen? Hast du je bemerkt, dass ich mir das Leben nehmen wollte?“, meinte Silver nur energisch. „Nein. Aber die Geschichte lehrt uns, dass sich das ganz schnell ändern kann.“, entgegnete sie nur und spielte auf den Suizid von Adam Moreau an. „Es ist aber nicht so!“, widersprach Silver. „Ist ja gut. Ich werde dich vorerst auf der Phoenix lassen, aber Mistral wird einen neuen Psychoreport schreiben. Sollte ihr auch nur irgendwas in dieser Richtung auffallen, wirst du so schnell suspendiert, dass es nicht mehr feierlich ist.“, meinte Phoenixclaw nur, worauf Silver geschafft und oder zufrieden zurückfiel und sich am Kissen anlehnte. „Wie war es auf der Erde? Schlimm, oder?“, fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich hab nicht viel gesehen. Aber laut den lokalen Nachrichten kommen kaum noch Flüchtlinge an. Unter der Kuppel haben etwa 15 Millionen Leute Schutz gefunden. Genauso viele sitzen auf der Citadel und wähnen sich ebenfalls in Sicherheit.“ „Wie läuft es mit der autonomen Versorgung?“ „Laut den Nachrichten gut. Viele haben die Kultur der Dachgärten wieder entdeckt, aber auch die Bauernhöfe im Hinterland von Katalonien und die Aquakulturen vor der Küste liefern die Nahrungsmittel. Einige Parks haben Gartenkolonien bekommen, in der Privatleute kleine Partiellen für den Gemüseanbau haben. Kolonial- und Föderationsgüter sind allerdings knapp. Wer sich damit vor dem Angriff eingedeckt hat kann nun für den richtigen Preis alles bekommen. Viele haben sich damit arrangiert, da sie tagtäglich Reaperangriffe auf die Kuppeln mitbekommen und sehen, wie die Reaper nach einer Weile wieder abziehen müssen. Sonst läuft es gut. Die meisten haben sich auch mit den Föderations-Spezies abgefunden, die kaum noch oder nur noch selten ihr Aussehen anpassen. Wenn die Sache vorbei ist, wird es einigen Klärungsbedarf geben…“ „Sonst gibt es keine Neuigkeiten von der Erde, oder?“ „Doch. Admiral Anderson organisiert eine planetenweite Widerstandsbewegung. Sämtliche Allianz-Mitglieder, die es nicht mehr geschafft haben, aber auch Zivilisten, kämpfen in kleinen und großen Gruppen und Organisationen gegen die Reaper. Die meisten sind aber weit versprengt und kämpfen auf dem Land. Viele Städte sind verwaist.“, erzählte Phoenixclaw. „Das muss schnell beendet werden.“, flüsterte Silver nur und versuchte aufzustehen. Phoenixclaw hielt ihn zurück. „Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch. Aber jetzt können wir eh nichts machen. Die Phoenix ist noch im Trockendock. Ruh dich solange aus. Und keine Sorge, noch werde ich dich nicht von Bord schmeißen.“ Sie verabschiedete sich und ging. Silver blieb mit einer Frage zurück. Diese… Vision die er während seiner Gehirnerschütterung hatte, die Bemerkung einer der Ärzte und die Stimme die etwas von Prophet sprach, das musste doch etwas bedeuten. Phoenixclaw stand nun auf einem der Balkone vom Hauptturm und schaute auf die hell erleuchtete Stadt, die wie leuchtende Kristalle in den klaren Himmel zu stechen schien. Die beiden Monde schienen voll auf das Meer, nur wenige Wolken zogen über den Himmel und konnten so kaum das Band der Milchstraße verdecken. Der Balkon war auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, sie konnte so nicht in das Dock der Phoenix schauen, sondern auf die anderen beiden, in denen die WT-133 Ikarus und die WT-520 Sperber schwebten. Ein Versorgungschiff der Ascention-Klasse flog gerade von einem der äußeren Docks los und verschwand im nächtlichen Himmel. Laut galaktischer Standardzeit war es jetzt 21, laut lokaler Zeit 19 Uhr. Die Geschäftigkeit in der Stadt ließ sich allerdings von beiden Zeiten nicht beeindrucken. In den verschiedenen Verbindungen und Gebäuden war immer noch viel los. „Admiral, ich konnte mit Miss Laran reden, der Wesirin des Atlantis-Komplexes. Sie hat Informationsraum B03 für Sie bereitgestellt. In diesem Raum können Sie die Informationen des KIZ, die GIZ und des AIZ anzeigen lassen, ohne dafür den langen Weg zurück zur Phoenix zu laufen.“, meinte EVI in dieser Pause. „Ah, danke. Wo ist B03?“ Eine Wegbeschreibung wurde auf ihren Tech-Com gesendet. Phoenixclaw leitete sie wie beim ersten Mal auf ihre Augenimplantate um und aktivierte das nötige HUD. „Gib mir noch die Informationen über den Tiegel…“, meinte Phoenixclaw in Gedanken, als sie die Berichte durchging. Die galaktische Allianz hielt sich gut. Die einzelnen Streitkräfte hatten sich auf den Schutz ihrer wichtigsten Kolonien und Gebiete beschränkt. Die Dak’ratur und die Bak’tara machten in etwa das selbe, aber mit den Unterschied, das sie damit ihr alleiniges Kerngebiet schützten, nicht aber das ihrer Dienerrassen. Selbige rebellierten nun, wobei es auch da sowohl Über- wie auch Untertreibungen gab. Atombomben inmitten der Städte, nur damit die Reaper und Bak’taraner verschwanden? Man kann sich auch anders wehren. Auf einen anderen Planeten wurden die Marker, dort nur Kontrus genannt, aktiviert. Das Problem war, dass es sich dabei um die blauen Marker gehandelt hatte. Die gesamte Bevölkerung wurde zuerst in ähnlich fürchterliche Kreaturen wie die Reaper verwandelt und dann mit ihnen vom zentralen Marker in der Hauptstadt absorbiert. Ähnlich wie bei den Gonratu, den Schöpfern der falschen Marker, bildete sich sogar ein kleiner, roter Mond über den Planeten; welcher aber wegen der geringen Bevölkerungszahl viel zu klein war und deswegen kurze Zeit später in roten „Flocken“ zerstob und auf die Oberfläche schneite. Der Planet war wegen dieser Aktion tot und zeigte einmal mehr die gefährliche Verwechslung oder Verehrung der blauen Marker. Auch das Geth-Problem im Perseus-Nebel wurde langsam extrem problematisch. Ein gigantisches Geth-Schlachtschiff war aufgetaucht und hatte die Lebensschiffe von der restlichen Flotte abgeschnitten. Die Lebensschiffe können sich gerade so wehren, aber nicht mehr lange und wegen des Schlachtschiffes können die Quarianer keine Unterstützung schicken. Da die Geth außerdem nun bewiesener Maßen mit den Reapern zusammenarbeiten, hat auch die Föderation ihren einstigen Mitgliedern den Krieg erklärt. Geth-Stellungen außerhalb von … werden angegriffen, Schiffe und Netz-Stationen zerstört. Die Welt der Geth wird immer dunkler, je mehr Server zerstört werden, doch es hilft trotzdem nicht. Die galaktische Allianz will den Abtrünnigen einen Denkzettel verpassen und verlangt mindestens eine Flottille bei Rannoch. Die Tatsache, dass sie entdeckt werden könnte, wurde ignoriert. Man wollte die Geth wegen ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit den Reapern auslöschen. Dazwischen gab es aber auch erfreuliche Nachrichten. Darunter auch die von Hackett. Der Tiegel bekam immer mehr Unterstützer und auch die geeinte Allianz des Citadel-Sektors wuchs und wuchs. „EVI, hast du mittlerweile rausbekommen, welches Schiff uns bei der Cerberus-Aktion vor der Citadel unterstützt hat?“, fragte Phoenixclaw immer noch in Gedanken. „Nicht wirklich.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ Phoenixclaw blickte auf und schaute auf das Hologramm, welches in der Mitte des Raumes projektiert wurde. „Es war keines von unseren Schiffen. Weder Star Allianz, noch Handelsallianz hatten Schiffe in dem System. Die Phoenix war das einzige. Aber es ist nur eine andere Rasse bekannt, die eine so gute Täuschung erzeugen kann.“, erklärte EVI. „Und welche?“ „Die Xent.“ „Die Xent? Die sind doch vor ewigen Zeiten ausgestorben.“ „Korrekt, aber es ist die einzige Spezies, die eine sensorielle, visuelle und dimensionale Täuschung so gut hinbekommt.“ „Dimensionale?“ „Der Eintritt in den Raumtunnel. Er war von den Werten genau so, wie man es für ein Schiff dieser Masse erwartet. Das Zeit-Raumgefüge kann man nicht täuschen. Man kann das Gewicht eines Schiffes verringern um schneller zu sein, doch sowohl der Anfangs-, wie auch der Endpunkt zeigen die wahre Masse des Schiffes an.“ „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass nur die Xent das hinbekommen?“ „Viele andere Spezies haben es versucht, sind aber immer an der dimensionalen Täuschung oder sogar noch davor gescheitert. Laut meinen Daten können nur die Xent sein.“ „Die Xent gelten als „Aufgestiegen“. Sie verschwanden einfach ohne jeden Grund und hinterließen nichts außer den Raumstationen im Omega-Sektor und entlang der Meridiane der Galaxie. Wieso sollen sie jetzt in der materiellen Welt wieder auftauchen?“ „Wenn man von dieser Erzählung ausgeht, suchen sie vielleicht etwas oder wollen jemanden unterstützen.“, wägte EVI ab. „Was war nochmal ihr Reichssymbol? Vielleicht ist es mir schon mal begegnet.“ EVIs Hologramm verschwand und machte einem dreidimensionalem Symbol platz. Es war ein Baum, dessen Wurzeln und Äste verflochten waren und einen Ring bildeten. Das Sinnbild von Yggdrasil. „Nein… Das kann nicht sein. Die unbekannte Flottille…“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw ungläubig. „Hast du Zugriff auf die Daten der ersten Blackbird?“ „Wieso?“ „Mir sind die schon mal begegnet. Ich kenne das Zeichen. Ich kenne es!“ „Ok… ja, ich hab tatsächlich Zugriff auf die Archivdaten der VI. Welcher Zeitraum?“ „23. April. 2181. Etwa um… mach mal von Mittag an. Also ab 12 Uhr. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wann das passiert ist…“, meinte Phoenixclaw, während sie an den Vorfall zurückdachte. „Was ist da passiert?“, fragte EVI, während sie die Daten sammelte. „Ich hab einen Bericht angefertigt und plötzlich gibt das Schiff vollen Rückwärtsschub und bleibt stehen, währenddessen versagten Trägheitsdämpfer und künstliche Schwerkraft. Ich flog mit so ziemlich dem ganzen Zeug, was auf meinem Schreibtisch lag, nach vorne an die Kabinenwand. Als ich dann hoch ins Cockpit spurtete, sah ich, dass wir von einer ganzen Flottille umringt und alle anderen irgendwie paralysiert waren. Auf den Schiffen war das Zeichen drauf. Ehe ich wusste was los ist, kam eine leuchtende Kugel an Bord, blendete mich und danach war alles wieder vorbei, nur das ich plötzlich im Cockpit war und sich niemand erklären konnte, wie ich dorthin kam.“, erzählte Phoenixclaw und blickte weiter auf das Zeichen. „Hm… Davon seh ich nichts. Obwohl es wirklich auffällig ist, dass Sie innerhalb von nur einer Sekunde von der Kapitänskabine zum Cockpit gekommen sind.“ „Eine Sekunde?“ „Aber mit einer seltsamen Schwankung. Moment, ich erweitere den Zeitraum etwas.“ Es kamen beachtliche Schwankungen in den jeweiligen Sensorenmessungen vor, sowie ein kurzer Ausfall von künstlicher Schwerkraft und Dämpfer. Aber nichts von den Triebwerken. „Ein Schwerkraftfeld und eine systemische Zeitdehnung…“, erkannte EVI nachdem sie die Werte durchgegangen ist. „Auch alles Techniken, die bis jetzt nur von den Xent und den Maresha perfektioniert werden konnten.“ „Und beide Spezies sind ausgestorben. Entweder weil sie aufgestiegen sind oder wegen eines fatalen Fehlers. Aber… dann waren das wirklich Xent? Damals?“ „Noch kann ich das nicht bestätigen. Das Problem ist, dass die Maresha das selbe Zeichen, nur leicht verändert, nutzten. Ich bräuchte mehr Material um herauszufinden wer das nun wirklich war, aber das liegt mir nicht vor. Diese Daten, die nun im Archiv sind, wurden aus der Blackbox geborgen; außerdem sollte die VI auf so etwas nicht achten. Und Laranc-Sonden gibt es zwischen den Sternen kaum.“ „Aber trotzdem beweist es, dass scheinbar die Xent, oder sogar die Maresha, trotz ihrem vermeintlichen Status, noch aktiv sind und vermehrt auftauchen.“ „Da jegliche anderen Möglichkeiten fehlen, scheint das die einzige Erklärung zu sein.“, gab EVI nüchtern zu, wobei sie sich zu dieser Erklärung durchringen musste. „Und damit sind zwei Rätsel gelöst, wobei ein anderes aufgekommen ist. Nämlich: Warum tauchen die Xent und oder Maresha jetzt auf? Mal schauen ob das noch öfters passiert.“, stimmte Phoenixclaw lächelnd zu und schaute wieder zu den wichtigeren Berichten. Unter diesem war auch ein Statusreport des Docks. Die Phoenix würde morgen Mittag wieder voll einsatzfähig sein. Besser konnte es nicht laufen. Nur, war es Silver auch? Ende von Kapitel XII Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon) Kategorie:Fanon